Clebetasol propionate, an anti-inflammatory glucorticosteroid, was detected in an over-the-counter topical drug product with no indication on the label of this compound as an ingredient. The presence of clebetasol propionate was shown by comparison to an authenticated standard by retention time on normal- and reverse-phase HPLC, UV spectroscopy, LC/MS and LC/MS/MS